


Lucky Man

by elfiepike, ltgmars



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymeme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/pseuds/ltgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon <a href="http://arashi-anonmeme.livejournal.com/1459.html?thread=273075#t273075">wanted</a>:</p><p>"Ohmiya SK. AU. Ohno is a star with a mysterious personality. Ninomiya is a big fanboy. He is a selfish fanboy who wants Ohno to be only his. Porn, please, just think about your feelings as a fangirl and write Nino's feelings of wanting to be loved by Ohno, his idol. Write your own situation how they meet and how Ohno decides to show him love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arashi-anonmeme.livejournal.com/1459.html?thread=355251#t355251) at the [Arashi Debut Anniversary Meme](http://arashi-anonmeme.livejournal.com/1459.html). Probably not quite what the anon wanted, haha. WARNINGS FOR LOADS OF RIDICULOUSNESS.

There's someone else in the waiting room when Nino gets there, but he doesn't really pay attention at first. He hates going to the dentist. His plan is to listen to music (he downloaded the latest radio leaks onto his phone just for this) and play games until his name is called, and then think as much as possible about anything else while the actual cleaning happens.

When he sits down, though, the other man glances up and then back at his magazine, and Nino would know that face anywhere, _anywhere_ \- those cheeks! That slim, pointy nose!

Nino sits very still, forcing his feet to be calm, and doesn't look at the man, staring instead at the painting on the wall. He can't even tell what the painting is of, he's so intently trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe he was mistaken. It couldn't actually be him, could it?

He looks back at him, looking for too long; he knows he's staring and he can feel his eyes getting bigger and bigger but holy shit, it's really him, it's REALLY OHNO SATOSHI IN THE WAITING ROOM oh fuck, oh fuck, _he has the same dentist as Ohno Satoshi, he's going to die, oh shit_ -

The dentist calls his name, and Ohno Satoshi looks up at him in that casual way, like a reflex where you look up when you hear something new and sudden.

Their eyes meet and Nino can't breathe.

"Ninomiya-san?" the dentist says again, "If you're ready...."

"Right, yes, thanks," he says, and manages to leave the waiting room without stumbling or anything.

The appointment is a blur; the dentist could probably stab him in the face with his sickle probe and Nino wouldn't even feel it. He has to come up with a plan; he will never get this opportunity again.

-

He waits for Ohno outside of the building. It's not as elegant a plan as he might have hoped (some might even call it "creepy"), but when Ohno emerges from the lobby Nino feels his heart begin to race again. He steps out of the shadows and calls out, "Ohno-san!"

Ohno turns to look at him. Ohno is actually there, turning to look at _Nino_. "You waited for me?" Ohno says, and then he laughs, even as Nino approaches and can see that one snaggletooth in his mouth that somehow makes him seem younger than he actually is, and even more adorable than Nino had really thought was possible for a grown man. "You're gross!" Ohno says, still laughing.

Nino shrugs in an _aw shucks_ way, lowering his head modestly but still looking at Ohno through his lashes. Now that he's got Ohno's attention he has to think of what to do; he can't take Ohno home, where he has the Ohno shrine - that's third date material.

"I just thought, you know, we have the same dentist, maybe we'd have similar taste in doctors or hair salons," Nino says, making shit up as he goes. He still has Ohno's attention, that's all that matters, and Ohno doesn't even look put off at all! "Want to go to a cafe and talk?"

-

They've been sitting in the cafe talking for almost an hour before Nino realizes that _he's_ been doing almost all the talking. He has this glorious opportunity to get all the inside information from Ohno Satoshi himself, and instead he can't seem to stop chatting about his job or the latest videogame. ("My parents really like Wii bowling," Ohno says earnestly, his hands cupped around his coffee with a kind of unconscious precision that makes Nino want to put _his_ hands around them and learn their shape - _Ohno Satoshi's hands_!! "I'm really bad at it, though." Nino didn't tell him that he knew that already, from an interview he'd seen three years before on some crack-of-dawn news show.)

Ohno has finished his coffee, and Nino can't say he really has been paying attention to his own, but he's suddenly run out of steam and is on the verge of feeling super embarrassed - by how he's hogged the conversation, by how much he's been staring at Ohno, by basically everything in his life - when Ohno says, "You're funny," and chuckles unselfconsciously, like really Nino is just delighting him in the purest of ways.

Nino only keeps himself from yelling "TAKE ME NOW" out of reflex by hunching forward and grinning at the table. He looks up at Ohno, his eyes wide and palms sweating from nervousness, and asks, "Are you busy tonight?"

It maybe comes out more like a demand - but Nino knows Ohno isn't performing tonight or making any appearances (he has keeps a separate datebook for everything Ohno does that he's aware of, which means that if it isn't in there...it's _private._ That would be the _worst_ ).

"Like," Nino says, to clarify, "right now?"

Normally he wouldn't be so forward - normally he doesn't really leave his house beyond attending Ohno's stage plays and gallery shows and occasionally showing his face to his mother so she can complain about the bags under his eyes - but this is OHNO SATOSHI. He might never get another chance.

He had idly daydreamed about what would happen if he ever met Ohno; in his daydreams he was always suave and knew just what to say and Ohno had looked lovingly up at him (Nino knows they are the same height but in his imagination he was taller - what a disappointment) and taken his hand and said, "Kazunari, I have never felt this way before."

Not sitting in a cafe and being giggled at - though Ohno's scrunched up face of amusement makes Nino's knees feel weak. "Desperate" doesn't even begin to cover it.

He glares at Ohno and wills him to undersand his eye-daggers of SAY YES SAY YES.

Ohno either gets the message or completely misses it - whichever is better for Nino's appearance in Ohno's eyes - and says, "I'm free." He doesn't even ask what for; Nino casts about wildly for what to do, what to do, because he definitely can't take Ohno back to his place (due to the shrine) and he's spent a little more money on front-row seats to the last butai than he'd mean to -- there's a love hotel across the street! Saved!

 _Imagine taking your idol to a love hotel,_ Nino thinks to himself. And then he realizes he's doing just that and he kind of squirms around in his seat in giddy delight. He also wants to throw up a little, but he vows to do it after he and Ohno make sweet, sweet love.

-

They leave the cafe and Nino can't bear it, he has to touch Ohno now, he has to know that he's not imagining this whole thing; he sticks out his hand and grabs onto Ohno's perhaps a little too tightly, but then Ohno holds on back.

Nino literally cannot remember crossing the street.

The love hotel is seedy and a little run-down - clean but kind of shabby, with some missing lettering here and there and flickering lights and notable worn spots in the carpet, but Nino just holds Ohno's hand and grins like an idiot. He can't even look at Ohno; he knows he would burst.

They look at the board with all the empty rooms; even though Nino can't see the employee, he knows he's there and he barely - _barely_ \- keeps from yelling "I'M ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH OHNO SATOSHI" and instead selects the room that looks like it has the most ambience.

He squeezes Ohno's hand in lieu of looking at his face and staring, taking a moment too long to realize the cashier is waiting for payment before giving them a room key. Luckily Nino has his emergency money on him, tucked in a secret pocket in his pants. (If this isn't an emergency, Nino doesn't know what is. If he'd been far away from a hotel, he might have called the police to get them to escort him and OHNO SATOSHI to the nearest similar place. It's that serious.)

-

In the elevator he manages to look at Ohno by virtue of using the mirrors to stare at him, and he just keeps his grip tight on Ohno's hand. He uses this as a practice round for actually looking at Ohno once they get into the room, until Ohno's reflection smiles at him and he has to look away again.

-

They make it into the room. It's red all over - red shag carpetting, red flocked wallpaper, and a giant red heart-shaped bed with red satin sheets.

Nino had felt, looking at the picture, that it was definitely the room that said I LOVE YOU, OHNO SATOSHI, FOR REAL REAL. He has to resist the urge to tackle Ohno onto the bed and have his way with him _like a raging bull_. It's not okay just because it's in theme.

He risks looking at Ohno with a sidelong glance - beside him, Ohno has his shoulders hunched over and he's just chuckling under his breath, his free hand curled up over his mouth to hide his smile. Nino can feel his heart thumping in his chest, he just. Ohno Satoshi - how can he even deal with being around someone so -

Ohno looks over at him and catches his eyes - oh fuck, the corners of his eyes are all crinkled up from smiling, seriously Nino is going to DIE from how cute he is - and doesn't even say anything but instead reaches out and touches the collar of Nino's flannel, and Nino has to act, has to pull Ohno close to him.

He closes his eyes when he kisses Ohno because it is far too much to see Ohno's face up close when he's also feeling Ohno's mouth. He swears Ohno tastes like rainbows, and he's never even cared much for rainbows before but now that he's tasted one and he can't get enough of it, he knows exactly how to decorate the shrine when he gets home.

His backpack, holding his precious laptop and his precious DS and his even more precious book of ticket stubs from Ohno Satoshi events he's been to - weighs heavily on him, reminding him that he and Ohno are still wearing clothes. This must not last.

Now, Nino's a pro at Ohno's body. He's studied it from every angle and knows just exactly how the folds of fabric cling to different parts of his form, so nothing about Ohno's skin catches him by surprise. But it's still stunning to see in person as he peels Ohno's shirt up and he can see and feel exactly what he's known for all these years.

Ohno says, "You too, you take off your clothes too--" and so Nino does, in a rush: the flannel shirt, the vintage smurfs tee, his worn-out jeans - he's glad he'd done laundry before going out, as his briefs are definitely his best pair, and appropriately match the decor.

Ohno chuckles and mumbles to himself, "They match," and Nino falls in love ALL OVER AGAIN.

-

When Ohno enters him it's like being filled up by all of his dreams coming true. He can only hope it will soon be followed by all of his dreams coming (but, not _too_ soon). He stares at the ceiling in over-the-moon wonder while Ohno fucks him, just taking in the rhythm and music of Ohno's movements, and then Nino looks up at Ohno and all he can see is the blinding light of brilliance where all his fantasies are coming to life.

Ohno's turned into the most exquisite, sacred, stained-glass image.

When they switch positions so Nino's on top, it's like he's riding the luck dragon in _Neverending Story_ , and Ohno's face as Nino clenches around him is every wish he might ever want to make.

Whenever Ohno opens his mouth and lets out the tiniest sound, it's like a chorus of angels singing Ohno's praises, and Ohno's grip on Nino's hips is like a seatbelt barely keeping him from flying away as he crashes into Ohno's body again and again.

It's too much - Nino is overwhelmed just as much by the actual sex as he is by Ohno actually being there. When Nino comes - well. It's normal when Nino comes, except that it's great because it's with Ohno. But when Ohno comes, it's like Nino can't even think of any similes anymore because all he can feel is Ohno coming inside him and that's its own perfect description.

Afterwards he slides off of Ohno's dick and lies down next to him, wanting nothing more than to bask in the afterglow. He can feel Ohno's come oozing out of him like - well, literally the best thing that has ever been in his ass.

It only takes him a few seconds to realize that OHNO SATOSHI JUST CAME INSIDE HIM and he wishes for a fleeting moment that men could get pregnant so that he could prove to the world that their child would be most beautiful.

( _OHNO SATOSHI JUST CAME INSIDE HIM!!_ )

He wraps an arm around Ohno, because maybe then he can also wrap his mind around what just happened, and Ohno turns and cuddles up, tucking his head along Nino's neck and all cozy and so adorable that Nino could die. Nino's hand slides down a little to appreciate Ohno's ass, and he's pleased to find that that's exactly as he imagined it, too. _As expected of Ohno Satoshi's biggest fan,_ he thinks smugly to himself.


End file.
